


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - A/N Kinda????

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [8]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Other, hm, thinking emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: e
Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - A/N Kinda????

Hiya, it's me, the author. 

So uh, if anyone still cares about this fanfic (idk considering I haven't been on this site in a while lol), uhhh I got some kinda bad news maybe??

I doubt I'm gonna finish this. Like ever. Unless I'm just super bored. 

If you couldn't tell, this was very much an emotional outlet for some stuff that happened, which we aren't gonna get into because privacy for me and others and whatnot. But its been a while; I've gotten over the initial situation. 

Call me cringy, but I was putting a LOT of myself into Red. And not gonna lie that was the main point. And yeah, I'm gonna admit it was cringy, but it helped. I just wanted to have the feeling of being in a relationship and having a kind of fantasy escape for what seemed like a near hopeless situation. Yeah, it screwed me over, and I had to take some of the weight off, and for me, escaping into the fictional world of Lakewood Plaza and pretending a bi snake man wanted to smooch my weird fox oc that seems like she was made by a 12 year old weaboo helped me. 

Now I've had some time to get over it. The icky feuds that happened because of horrible misunderstandings and just utter emotional turmoil are over. I found a person who is my new Venomous, so to speak (it hurt me to say that). With that being said, I really don't need this fictional escape anymore. 

Now, I know how fanfictions can be, y'all. I've read my fair share that never get finished and it sucks when a person stops writing more when you kinda like it, so I'm gonna leave you with this:

I MIGHT continue it if you guys want it really badly. Keep in mind if that does happen, Red and Venomous aren't gonna be makin owo faces at each other anymore. If ya'll are okay with that, then I'll try and continue it best I can. 

If ya'll are okay with it kinda just dying off, that's cool too. Tbh I really don't care all that much, I'm just more doing this to see what y'all want.

I do want to thank you all for the surprising amount of support that this story got. Honestly I just expected it to be something that I posted to kinda get my stuff out while everyone else just didn't really comment on it and moved on with their lives (and I was perfectly fine with that too, don't get me wrong lol), but then I got a lot of supportive comments. A lot of you really seemed to enjoy the fictional outlet that I had created and were able to give me some emotional support in a way that I never expected; by simply just encouraging me to do what made me happy at the time. I want to say that I respect that. I really do appreciate that you were able to overlook the fact that this was just a cringy excuse for a vent and give encouragement and compliments on it and see it as a fun series, and at the time it was really fun to write. 

Whether this series officially dies or not, I do want to thank you for supporting the series and giving me support that helped boost my confidence in a really dark time for me. Thank you for all you do. 

See you later :)


End file.
